Casamento na roça
by Hamiko01
Summary: No ritmo das festas juninas. n.n


**Naruto não me pertence. Eu só dou umas idéias pro tio Kishi. XD**

* * *

**Casamento na roça**

**-**

_"A solidão espalhada pelos penedos_

_Embrulha a alma em folhas de saudade_

_A noite acorda o sabor dos segredos_

_E traz nos dedos a cor da vontade"_

POU! Ouviu-se o tiro da espingarda e todos da roda de quadrilha se afastaram. O mensageiro apareceu correndo. Vestia camisa laranja pra fora da calça surrada, e chapéu de palha, com as pontas desfiadas.

Naruto: PERSEGUIÇÃO, GALERA! PROTEJAM SUAS PAMONHAS E SEUS RAMENS!

**POU!**

Todos: AAAAAAH! - **Se abaixaram.**

Dois caras invadem a festa correndo. Um fugindo do outro. Ambos com calças cheias de bandeiras coladas.

Itachi: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! - **Correndo.**

Itachi: SAI QUE ESSE CORPO NÃO TE PERTENCE, CACETA!

Juugo: VOCÊ VAI MORRER, CABRAAAA!

Suigetsu: Legal. Porrada! 8)

De repente Lee aparece todo de verde com chapéu de palha e patchuli na roupa.

Lee: Parados! Ò.Ó **- Se põe na frente dos dois.**

Itachi e Suigetsu: Huh? O.ô

Lee: Eu, a besta verde de Konoha, conhecido pela encantadora beleza, sou o juíz dessa festa e vou resolver a situação. **- Sorriso colgate.**

Sai: Que é que tá acontecendo? o.ô

Sasuke: Meu irmão engravidou a filha do coronel e agora querem a cabeça dele. Novidade. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Nãããão! Se Itachi-kun morrer só vai sobrar o Sasuke-kun! T.T Se bem que dá vontade de morder ele todinho. n.n

Itachi: Ew!!! Eu tô ouvindo! Respeita o clã, mermão! ò.O

Juugo: Nem tenta desviar o assunto, cabra! Tu engravidastes a minha filha! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Eu! Num foi o boto? 8D

**POU!**

Itachi Ow! Olha o cabelo! ò.O

Lee: Itachi-san, se você engravidou uma donzela então eu sei como honrá-la! Vai casar com ela!

Itachi: QUÊ!?

Sasuke: Opa! Vou ter meu próprio quarto :)

Itachi: Xiu, Sasuke. ò.o

Juugo: Mas a minha filha não tá preparada pra casar!

Itachi: Ó! Viu? Ela não tá pronta pra casar.

Lee: Ela vai casar sim! Eu, como juíz da festa, dou um tempo pra ela se preparar!

Itachi: Não! °O°

Juugo: Sim!

Itachi: Não T.T

Lee: Então tá decidido.

Itachi: Minha opinião não conta? ò.ó

Lee: E que a festa continue!

Todos: AEW!!!!

_"E só a voz da lua é que me amansa_

_E me adormece ao canto da gaivota_

_No fim do mundo o tempo quebra a dança_

_E o vento lança aromas de outra rota"_

Na cadeia.

Sakura: Você é a delegada?

Temari: Sim.

Ino: E quanto a gente paga pra prender alguém?

Temari: Um real. A fiança é um beijo ou o dobro. Quem vocês querem prender?

Sakura, Karin e Ino se entreolham.

Sakura, Karin e Ino: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!

---

Sasuke: ATCHIM!!! XO

Naruto: Ó, outro correio elegante pra você. Eu tô me cansando da sua cara ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu não tenho mais bolso pra colocar isso. ò.o - Lê o bilhete.

_"Se jogares fora esta carta, me amas, se rasgares, me adoras, se guardares, por mim choras, se queimares, comigo queres casar X)"_

Sasuke: Quem mandou essa? ò.ó

Naruto: Não posso dizer.

Orochimaru (Do outro lado): Yuhuuuuu.

Naruto: ¬¬

Uma moça com vestido de quadrilha azul e chapéu de palha apareceu.

Temari: Você é o Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: O único.

Temari: Legal. Você tá preso. n.n

Sasuke: QUÊ!?

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SASUKE-KUN TÁ PREEEEEEEESO!!! 8D

Sasuke: Sem essa! °O° Daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira!!!

Temari: Ò.Ó** - Abrindo o leque gigante.**

Sasuke: Droga OO

Temari: Pagaram pra isso, meu filho. Agora só com fiança!

Naruto: Hei! Eu posso pagar a fiança agora?

Sasuke: Ò////Ó...!!!!

Temari: Opa! Beijo yaoi! Manda ver, mensageiro! n.n

Naruto: Não, ow! Eu to falando de dar uma carta pra você em troca da liberdade. o.ó

Temari: Pra mim? o.ó Se for brincadeira dos meus irmãos considere-se capado. ò.ó

Sasuke: OO Prisão assassina essa.

Naruto: Não! É que ele desistiu de entregar e não me pagou, mas se você quiser eu dou ela pra você mesmo assim. XD

Temari: Feito!

Naruto entrega um bilhete.

_"As vezes fico pensando_

_pensando não sei em quê_

_mas no fim do pensamento_

_eu só penso em você."_

Naruto: Shikamaru.

Temari: Meio tosco. o.ô

Naruto: Ele ficou com preguiça de escrever, então pegou um modelo. XD

Temari e Sasuke: ¬¬

Sasuke: Já que a fiança foi paga eu já posso ir?

Temari: Só se ocupar meu lugar como delegada.

Sasuke: Heim? o.ô

Temari: n.n

---

Kiba: Caraca! A noiva já tá chegando e o noivo sumiu!

Todos:: Grande coisa.

Kiba: E o padre!

Todos: CACETA!

Juugos: Policiais, achem o santo padre e deixem o noivo comigo!

Sasuke (Delegado): Tem como ficar orfão de irmão? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Putz! Por que o juíz não celbra o casamento? o.õ

Lee: Porque precisamos que essa união seja aceita nos céus, Shikamaru-kun! ò.ó É preciso um padre para abençoá-la!

Shikamaru: Em que mundo um casamento onde o noivo é alvo de uma bala é abençoado?! O.o

Um policial ruivo com camisa quadriculada e lenço no pescoço apareceu;

Gaara: Com licença? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Eu?

Gaara: Você tá preso. u.u

Shikamaru: Como é que é?

Gaara: Sabe como é. No mundo mercenário e capitalista quem tem dinheiro se da bem. u.u

_"O sol acalma como um grão de areia_

_E dorme enquanto espera a madrugada_

_Em cada noite escura há uma candeia_

_Em cada ceia uma fome adiada"_

Algum tempo depois, o mensageiro chegou correndo pra avisar.

Naruto O CASAMENTO VAI COMEÇAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Todos: OOOOOOH! O.O

**POU! POU!**

Itachi (Correndo): Pera, caceta! Eu vou casar! Eu vou casar!

Juugo: Então vai logo pro altar casar com a minha filha, cabra!

A noiva tinha cabelos azuis em trancinhas e vestido branco com patichulli.

Hinata: n///n

Itachi: Bem que mamãe dizia. Usa camisinha, filhote. ú.ù

Hinata: Oh, não! Cadê o padre?

Juugo: TRAGAM A PORRX DO PADRE!

Kakashi: Ew! Olha o respeito. Eu sou um homem santo. ú.ù

Juugo: Perdão, vossa santidade.

Itachi: Meu casamento tem futuro. O.O

Kakashi: Bem. Caham. **- Guardando o Icha Icha e abrindo a biblía. -** Eu estou aqui para...

Hinata: Esperem! Faltam os padrinhos!

Todos: Ooooh!

Juugo: Caceta! Cacem os padrinhos!

Sasuke: Hei, o delegado sou eu agora. ¬¬

Juugo: Eu pago.

Sasuke: Cacem os padrinhos!Rápido!

A polícia toda se movimenta e traz um casal de padrinhos.

TenTen e Kankurou: Hei!!!

Kankurou: GAARA! Ò.Ó

Gaara: Foi mal. Só me veio você na cabeça. û.û

TenTen: E eu?

Gaara: O juíz me indicou você.

TenTen: Lee! Ò.Ó

Lee: Eu? 8)

Kakashi: Agora dá pra casar? 8D

Hinata: Sim. n.n

---

Shikamaru: Putz! Eu quero ver o casamento! ò.o

Suigetsu: Não pode. O delegado mandou cê ficar aí eu sou um policial eficiente.

Shikamaru: Gosta de obedecer ordens? ¬¬

Suigetsu: Gosto de torturar pessoas. n.n

Shikamaru: Que problemático.

Suigetsu: Opa! Sua fiança chegou!

Shikamaru: Heim?

Quando Shikamaru colocou a cara pra fora da prisão alguém o puxou pela gola da camisa e deu aquele beijo. Um beijo que nem o problemático do caipira não deixaria de corresponder.

Suigetsu: Putz. Ninguém merece segurar vela.

---

Kakashi: Bem, vejamos, pelos poderes a mim atribuídos eu vou realizar esse casamento.

Hinata: n///n

Itachi: OO** - Com a arma apontada pra cabeça.**

Kakashi: Hyuuga Hinata, aceita Uchiha Itachi como esposo para amá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Hinata: Aceito. n.n

Kakashi: Uchiha Itachi, aceita Hyuuga Hinata como sua esposa para amá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Itachi: Se ela me dé quatro Uchihaszinhos... XD

Clic.

Itachi: Aceito. OO

Kakashi: Então eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva, sim?

Os noivos se entreolham e se beijam apaixonadamente.

Todos: AEEEEEEEW!!!!

Sasuke: Cunhado da filha do coronel. Olha só a moral. n.n

_"Ouvi dizer o povo e o povo bem o sabe_

_Nem mal que sempre dure nem bem que nunca se acabe"_

Começa a quadrilha e todos começam a dançar. Os noivos saem de braços dados dançando e os pares se organizaram atras.

Tobi: Começa a quadrilha, gente! Formem os pares!

Todos: Eeeeew!!! n.n

_"A solidão espalhada pelos penedos_

_Embrulha a alma em folhas de saudade_

_A noite acorda o sabor dos segredos_

_E traz nos dedos a cor da vontade"_

Tobi: Cavalheiros cumprimentam as damas!

Os pares se separam e os cavaleiros cumprimentaram as damas.

Tobi: Damas cumprimentam os cavalheiros!

_"E só a voz da lua é que me amansa_

_E me adormece ao canto da gaivota_

_No fim do mundo o tempo quebra a dança_

_E o vento lança aromas de outra rota"_

Tobi: Balancê!!!

_"O sol acalma como um grão de areia_

_E dorme enquanto espera a madrugada_

_Em cada noite escura há uma candeia_

_Em cada ceia uma fome adiada"_

Tobi: Olha o túnel!!!

_"Em cada grito há uma voz calada_

_Encruzilhada p´lo meio do caminho_

_Em cada sono há uma alma acordada_

_Desnorteada como um burburinho"_

A quadrilha continuou e o noivo foi embora de fininho levando a noiva nos braços.

_"Ouvi dizer o povo e o povo bem o sabe_

_Nem mal que sempre dure nem bem que nunca se acabe"_

**-**

**FIM!!!**

* * *

**Dando uma trégua nesse meu período de paralização. No ritmo das festas juninas!! **

**Deixem reviews!!!**


End file.
